1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers for dispensing a cleaning agent into a tank and pertains to those in which the container includes a mounting hook and a cap for piercing a seal in the container and for automatically regulating the passage of cleaning agent into the tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for automatically dispensing a cleaning agent into a tank and containing an integral mounting hook are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,021 discloses a typical container for automatically dispensing a cleaning liquid and U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,360 discloses a typical container having an included mounting hook.
While these and other prior art devices can automatically dispense a cleaning agent and may include self contained mounting apparatus, they generally include moving parts which can stick or clog and they are awkward or inconvenient to use. Moreover, they are susceptible to spillage when the container is installed.
In addition, prior art dispensers which function without moving parts are unable to dispense controllable amounts of cleaning agent into the tank. Instead, the amount dispensed is dependent on the height of the flushing liquid in the tank and the amount of cleaning agent in the container.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to achieve a container in which the dispensing mechanism easily and efficiently delivers a charge of cleaning agent in an amount controlled and adjustable by the user.
Similarly, another object of this invention is to achieve a container in which the mounting device is self contained and easy and convenient to use.
Still another object of this invention is to achieve the foregoing without suffering spillage when the container is installed.